An electret is a dielectric material that exhibits a quasi-permanent electrical charge. Electrets are useful in a variety of devices including, e.g. cling films, air filters, filtering facepieces, and respirators, and as electrostatic elements in electro-acoustic devices such as microphones, headphones, and electrostatic recorders.
The performance of microfibrous webs used for aerosol filtration can be improved by imparting an electrical charge to the fibers, forming an electret material. In particular, electrets are effective in enhancing particle capture in aerosol filters. A number of methods are known for forming electret materials in microfibrous webs. Such methods include, for example, bombarding melt-blown fibers as they issue from the die orifices, as the fibers are formed, with electrically charged particles such as electrons or ions. Other methods include, for example, charging the fibers after the web is formed, by means of a corona discharge or imparting a charge to the fiber mat by means of carding and/or needle tacking (tribocharging). In addition, a method in which jets of water or a stream of water droplets impinge on a non-woven web at a pressure sufficient to provide filtration enhancing electret charge has also been described (hydrocharging).
A number of materials have been added to polymeric compositions to modify the properties of the polymeric composition. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,186 (Yau et al.), heat-resistant anti-static pressure sensitive adhesive tapes are described that comprise a substrate having coated on it a microparticle adhesive having a diameter of at least 1 micrometer. The microparticles have a conductive coating formed from a polymer electrolyte base polymer, at least one ionic salt of an alkali or alkaline earth metal, and at least one thermal stabilizer selected from the group consisting of hindered amines, salts of substituted toluimidazoles, and mixtures thereof.
Examples of electrets that have additives added include electrets with antibacterial additives as described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 08284063 which describes N-n-butylcarbamic acid 3-9 iodo-2-propynyl ester containing either an amidine or guanidine group, and 2-(4-thiazolyl) benzimidazole, and PCT Publication WO 93/14510 which describes hindered amine compounds, nitrogenous hindered phenol compounds, metallic salt hindered phenol compounds, phenol compounds, sulfur compounds, and phosphorous compounds. Japanese Patent Publication JP 06254319 describes the use of metal salts of long chain organic acids in polyolefin electrets to lessen the attenuation of the electrification quantity. European Patent Publication No. EP 623,941 describes the use of Charge Control Agents from various chemical classes in polymer electrets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,845 (Dahringer et al.) describes electret fibers composed of a fiber-forming polymer or polycondensate and organic or organometallic charge control compounds as contained in toners for electrophotographic processes.
Also described are processes for producing high stability electrets, such as European Patent Publication No. EP 447,166 which describes a process for producing electrets comprising alternating at least two cycles of applying electric charge and subsequently heating, and also describes electrets containing polar high-molecular weight compounds, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,659 (Ando et al.) which describes a process comprising placing a fiber sheet between a non-contact voltage-applied electrode and an earth electrode and supplying electricity between the electrodes.